Zack Shadows
Zack Shadows is a dangerous individual who has some mysterious unexplained connections to the Mugens. While he opposes the Mugens, he is not to be trusted and cannot be considered an ally. He strangely seems to share many powers with Mugens, implying that he himself might even be an AU Mugen. He became one of the main malevolent factors in the Eggplant Wars before being defeated by Jero. Appearance Under normal circumstances, Zack Shadows carries the appearance of an average teenage internet user. He has black hair and is often seen wearing jeans and black shirts bearing an unknown sigil. When in his awakened form, Zack's body is engulfed in a strange green flame. He was also seen wearing armor also bearing a sigil while in this form. History Zack Shadows joined the Internet Detectives sometime around 2016. As a new user, he was placed under the TRIAL OF FIRE, a test of endurance to see if one is worthy autistic enough to become an Internet Detective. Zack barely passed, as many members of the Internet Detectives saw him as a nuisance. Further problems began to arise when one user claimed that Zack Shadows allegedly owed him one (1) US dollar. In addition to this, Zack Shadows often found himself in vicious verbal battles with Real Mugen, and the two became bitter rivals. Strangely enough, Zack soon discovered that he and Mugen share some sort of spiritual bod that goes beyond rivalry, as if the two were one in the same almost. Zack's crimes were eventually punished by the Internet Detectives who left him in the Chamber of Silence - an Internet Detectives Skype Group that had been abandoned without Zack's knowledge. Zack stayed here alone, unaware that the Internet Detectives were actually active in a completely different group. Around 2017, the Internet Detectives transferred from Skype to Discord. Zack Shadows was told of this and shortly discovered the truth about the Chamber of Silence shortly after. He was understandably upset about the situation. A few Internet Detectives felt sympathy for Zack Shadows and decided to give him another chance, allowing him admittance into the Discord Server. Now that Zack was once again in a group with Real Mugen, the two began bickering once more. The Internet Detectives' patience was growing thin, and this all came to a boiling point when Zack Shadows began whoring himself out for commissions. This manifested in Zack repeatedly spamming the server asking for money and commissions, much to everyone's annoyance. Zack was eventually muted and placed in timeout, where he went on a tirade against the unfair nature of the administrators. This began the "KRUSTY KRAB UNFAIR" meme, which was started by Jero in an attempt to mock him. Zack was kicked shortly after. A few months passed and the Eggplant Wars began. Since Real Mugen and Zack are spiritually bonded, when Mugen underwent his GREAT AWAKENING, Zack's powers were unlocked as well. Zack saw this as an opportunity to enact his revenge against both the Internet Detectives and Real Mugen all at once. Zack approached the group in disguise, offering Jero some of his Mugen powers to gain their trust. Zack stayed in the Shadows for the majority of the wars. When Jero was about to deliver the final blow to Real Mugen, Zack sprung forth and absorbed Real Mugen's powers. Zack underwent a transformation into what is now known as Awakened Zack. His body became engulfed in a green flame and he donned armor with his sigil crested upon it. Zack had a fierce duel with Jero. Zack was eventually bested by Jero, who knocked him clean across the multiverse. Zack has not been seen since, though some fear that he may still be alive in some unknown universe. Category:Characters Category:Non-Mugen